knight_riderfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Knight
'' movie.]] Michael Knight is the main character in Knight Rider, and has appeared in both of the spinoff movies. An operative of The Foundation for Law and Government (F.L.A.G.), he works with the intelligent car K.I.T.T. to fight crime. Background Michael Knight was born Michael Long. An Army intelligence veteran of the Vietnam War, Long worked as a police detective. In the midst of a case, he was double-crossed, led out into the desert, shot in the face and left for dead. Rescued by Wilton Knight, through plastic surgery his injuries are repaired. He is given a "new" face, fingerprints, and life as Michael Knight. Wilton chose to use the face of his assumed-to-be imprisoned son, Garthe Knight as a basis for Michael's new identity. After Wilton dies, Michael demands that Devon Miles give him his car and let him go to find the people that had set him up and attempted to murder him. Devon insists that Michael take KITT with him as Wilton had requested. Michael left with KITT and captured the people who had tried to murder him. And so began the journey of a man who does not exist. In 1984, Michael finds out that there was a hit put out on Michael Long by Tayna's lover Cameron Zachary, which is why Michael was shot. Personality Michael is always a ladies' man. Michael was a special type of hero, a modern knight in shining armor who avoided violence whenever possible. Michael only ever truly loved one woman Stephanie Mason. Skills The skills Michael brings to his job are self-defense training, intelligence, law enforcement experience, and a preference to work alone (this eventually excludes KITT), As Michael refused to work without KITT in Knight Rider 2000. Family *Michael has a son, Mike Traceur. The details of why Michael had to leave his son are unknown, although it is assumed that it was related to his job driving KITT and it is believed he is a result of a one night stand, which was happened increasing a lot in the first half of the first season. *He marries Stephanie "Stevie" March Mason in the episode The Scent of Roses on the same day she is killed. *Devon Miles is his friend and father figure. Trivia *In Episode 301: Knight of the Drones, it is revealed that prior to Michael Long/Knight FLAG had a prospective "Knight" driver who was murdered; however, this was never mentioned in any other episode. *Michael Knight is referred to as "Michael" throughout the series suggesting he prefers to be called "Michael", unlike his son who is referred to mostly as Mike accept for KITT2 (K.I.T.T.) who mostly calls him Michael. *His favorite foods are Burgers, Pizza, steak, eggs, and greasy fried potatoes. *In the 2000 video game The Operative: No One Lives Forever the main character, Cate Archer, finds a H.A.R.M. Dossier with details on Michael Knight. This information was from the opening narration of the show. Knight, Michael Knight, Michael Knight, Michael Category:The Ladies Man